


La seule chose qu’il désire

by malurette



Category: The Last Unicorn (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Longing, Unhappy Ending, Unicorns
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: 1ère vignette : Un désir ronge le coeur du roi Haggard, qu'il n'arrive jamais à satisfaire totalement.2ème : Où le prince Lir est bien forcé de se montrer raisonnable puisqu'il doit succéder à son père.





	1. Insatisfait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un désir ronge le cœur du roi Haggard, qu’il n’arrive jamais à satisfaire totalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **La seule chose qu’il désire…  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : ** The Last Unicorn  
**Personnages : ** Haggard et les licornes  
**Genre : **triste  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Peter Beagle, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Il en va de sa vie. »  
d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)  
**Note : ** bon techniquement je n’ai pas encore lu le livre, seulement vu le film d’animation qui en a été tiré  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Sa vie entière dépend des licornes. Aux yeux de son peuple le roi Haggard est encore un monarque correct, mais en secret, seul dans son château, il est un misérable.  
Il ne peut plus être heureux, il ne peut plus vivre, sans poser les yeux, au moins de temps en temps sur leur blancheur, leur brillance, leur beauté… leur pureté. Tout ce qu’il n’est pas et ne sera jamais, mais qu’il peut posséder.

Et il n’est jamais satisfait, toujours à espérer en attraper une de plus : l’image de l’avidité…


	2. La femme qu’il a aimée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où le prince Lír est bien forcé de se montrer raisonnable puisqu’il doit succéder à son père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **La femme qu’il a aimée  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : ** The last Unicorn  
**Personnages/Couple : ** Lír/Amalthea  
**Genre : **drame  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Peter S. Beagle et Rankin/Bass Productions ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Des rêveries qui n’étaient pas tant un fantasme de demoiselle en détresse mais plutôt le désir de revoir sa licorne une toute dernière fois.  
d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : post film (…à défaut de trouver le livre à lire…)  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Revoir « sa » licorne une toute dernière fois avant de la laisser à son existence d’immortelle et retourner lui-même à sa vie ordinaire, c’est sans doute un souhait fou et peut-être même dangereux. Néanmoins Lír y tient. Leur adieu précédent n’a pas suffi.  
Il veut être sûr et certain que la Dame Amalthée n’existe plus, que la Licorne a repris sa place dans la Nature et qu’il n’y a vraiment plus aucun espoir pour leur histoire d’amour.

Ensuite seulement il pourra accepter de succéder à Haggard et de prendre femme. Une femme normale qui n’aura jamais changé de forme par magie.


End file.
